The Children Who Lived
by undertheclouds
Summary: Daisy Potter knows two things about her past. One, her parents were murdered, and two, she was adopted. She has no idea that she is a witch, or that her brother is exceptionally famous. What will happen when everything comes crashing down on her at once?
1. The Children Who Lived

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own anything related to Harry Potter. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. No copy write infringement intended.

NOTE: Yes, this will be a Harry Potter sister story. I understand that there are a hundred of these, and that a lot of people do not like them. However, I am going to try my hardest to challenge myself and try to write a story that keeps all the characters in character while adding another main character. This will be hard, and I am not promising that I will be successful, but I'm going to try.

I do not want to be that author who tells people, "don't like? Don't read," but I would appreciate any criticism of my story to be on the content of the story itself, not on your reading preferences. So please, no flames.

* * *

><p>If any living soul wanted to walk down Privet Drive that night, their journey would have been most difficult. All of the lights from the street lamps had vanished, leaving nothing but the glow from the moon. The road was seemingly empty. However, if one would take a closer look, they would see three individuals dressed in remarkably strange clothing having a conversation in almost complete darkness.<p>

"Hagrid," Albus Dumbledore said quickly, after placing a bundle of blankets with a child nestled in between them on the porch in front of him. An exceptionally large man looked up at him. "What about young Daisy? Were you able to retrieve her?" The man's ancient face was wizened and wrinkled, even more so due to the shadows cast on him from Privet Drive. His bright blue eyes, normally so bright and full of life, seemed sad and tired.

"Oh, yeah, got 'er righ' 'er," Rubeus Hagrid said gruffly, turning around and walking to his gigantic motorbike. He gently picked up a silent bundle of purple blankets and handed them to Dumbledore. "The poor thin' is still awake. As soon as I picked 'er up, she started bawlin'... Like she knew wha' 'appened an' didn't wanna go. She cried 'till 'Arry here fell asleep. Hasn't made a peep since."

Dumbledore gently received the girl from the giant man and held the child close to his face to look at her. Her face had a smooth olive complexion, marked only by a few dark freckles spattered across her rosy cheeks. Her lips, full and a soft pink, were eerily similar to her late mothers. Her eyes, large and chocolate brown, were alert and glazed with fear. "She has her father's eyes," said Dumbledore sadly. The day started out promising, yet quickly turned chaotic and deadly. The exceptionally powerful dark wizard, Lord Voldemort, murdered Lily and James Potter. However, their children miraculously were unscathed except for a small lightening bolt-shaped scar on Harry's forehead, and a small circle shaped scar on Daisy's chest.

Harry still lay sleeping on the porch of his Aunt and Uncle's house. Dumbledore glanced at him and sighed. "She cannot stay with him."

Minerva McGonagall was standing next to Dumbledore, tears silently streaming down her wrinkled face. She gave a small gasp. "Albus! You must realize that this girl cannot possibly be away from her brother, especially in a time like this! I've watched these muggles, Albus. They are completely dreadful. Harry needs someone with him, someone who will understand him. They need each other," said McGonagall fervently, staring at him with her brow furrowed.

Dumbledore sighed and looked at her. "As much as I would like to keep them together, I believe that it is best for them to be separated until their time at Hogwarts," he said slowly, patting McGonagall comfortingly on the shoulder. McGonagall opened her mouth to argue, but Dumbledore quickly added, "It is for their safety, Minerva. Harry will be the number one target for the few loyal Death Eaters that will foolishly remain faithful to Voldemort. They will want to kill him for the revenge of the Dark Lord. I do not want to put Daisy in unnecessary danger. The Death Eaters will probably not go looking for this child, but as a precaution, we must try to keep her safe and away from her brother. However," his eyes scanned Daisy, "I believe that they all underestimate what this child will mean... including Lord Voldemort himself."

She shuddered at the sound of his name. "What do you mean, Albus? This girl did not survive the curse! She was an afterthought. Why would she mean anything to You-Know-Who, aside from the fact that she is Harry's sister?" McGonagall asked, her eye brows raised in curiosity.

"That we do not know for sure. As for her role, I'm not quite sure yet, Minerva," he said, a small smile placed on his lips. "But I believe that she needs just as strong protection as young Harry. She will also be placed in a muggle home. However, since the Dursleys are the only family that they have left, they will have to be of no relation. She needs to grow up without fear, much like her brother."

McGonagall nodded slowly as if understanding. Her eyes darted to the girl. "Who will take in Daisy? How can we find someone so quick? If she is going to be sent to an orphanage, I am afraid that I am going to have to put my foot down -"

"Minerva," Dumbledore said, raising his hand. She stopped talking. "I have already been in contact with a lovely family of Squibs. They understand the importance of this matter and will keep her safe. They will take her in and raise her like a muggle family. All of the arrangements have already been made. I am hurt that you doubted my organization," He said with a small smile, his eyes no longer dark and brooding, but twinkling beautifully with life.

The corners of the old witch's mouth twitched as she held back a grin. "I never doubt you. Albus. You always surprise me."

Dumbledore bowed slightly, a smile on his face. He held the girl closer to his body and sighed.

"And now," he said to Hagrid and McGonagall, "we must leave."

Dumbledore took out his Put-Outer, which he previously used to extract the light from the street. He pressed the button and the lights from the street lamps flew back into their original places.

"Goodbye, Harry Potter, the boy who lived!"

There was a loud pop, and all three vanished into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! All reviews are encouraged so I know how to improve. Also, I do not have a beta. I have contacted a few people, with no response. If you are interested in being a beta for this story, _please_ PM me.

:) Alaina


	2. The Dream

_"Run, Lily! Leave n__ow - take Harry and Daisy and get out! Lily, please! You must save yourself, I'll hold him off!" said a young, handsome man. Black hair lay matted around his striking face, sweat slowly dripping down his cheek. His voice was angry and dark, but also laced with a deep fear for his family. This man was duelling with the most powerful dark wizard that the world had ever known - Lord Voldemort. He knew in his heart of hearts that his attempts to save his family would not last for much longer. _

_"James, I have Harry but Daisy is in the room with you!" Her voice was filled with horror. The realisation that her daughter was in the same room as Lord Voldemort was the worst thing a she could hear at that moment, it was the darkest fear of every mother. _

_"I'LL SAVE HER, JUST RUN!" screamed James from the adjoining room. The curses and spells shot burning sparks throughout their home, and the deep boom of spells colliding shook the very foundations of the house. They were in a battle, a war zone, and only the bravest could hope to escape with their lives._

_The young woman could not move. Like her husband, sweat was beading on her face from the heat of the situation; her flaming read hair was knotted. Her body seemed to be frozen over her one year old son, her mother's instinct holding her firm. Lily's rigid body held Harry close to her pounding chest, enveloping him with her long and shaking arms. A brave and clever witch Lily was, but knowing what was about to happen to their family and their world, she could not help but lose all audacity. Suddenly, a blood-curdling scream pierced through the air as a green glow shot through the adjacent room, illuminating the entire house. Her already pale complexion became white._

_"NO!" Lily screamed, finally gaining control of her body. Tears were welling up in her large green eyes, but she couldn't mourn now. No, she could not. The only thing now on her mind was saving her children. Still holding her son, she ran to the room where her husband lay motionless on the ground. _

_"Lily Potter, we meet again," a silky voice said from the corner of the room. Lilly's head whipped around to find Voldemort, robed in black, standing so close he was almost leaning on their wall. "It is such a shame, such a shame, that one so… pretty, is so defiled by their blood. You see, your husband has met his inevitable fate by standing in my way and you will soon receive yours. If you step aside, however…" The dark wizard looked thoughtful for a moment, examining his wand. "I did not come to harm you. Stand aside, and you shall live." _

_"DON'T YOU DARE TAKE MY CHILDREN!" She screamed, ignoring what Voldemort said. She raced over to where her daughter lay terrified. She placed Harry gently in the cot next to his sister, which was difficult as her arms were shaking terribly, but she tried to remain brave in front of this monster. She had to remain strong for her children. _

"_You will not touch my children. You will not harm my daughter or my son." Her composure somewhat regained, she looked directly at the wizard._

_Voldemort's eyes glinted in the darkness and he sighed. "Pity. You are a foolish girl, Lily Potter, but brave nonetheless. I do not want your pathetic daughter, but your son is of great interest to me. Put down the child and step aside or I will have little choice but to ensure you meet the same fate as your blood-traitor husband." He started walking towards her, drawing his wand. His face was unreadable, but his terrible eyes were bloodthirsty._

_She turned around, drawing her wand out from her dark green robes, her eyes flashing with malice. However, her heroic attempts to avenge her husband and save her family were simply too late._

_A sinister laugh followed by a bright green light flew out from Voldemort's wand. Lily's screams penetrated through the house and into the chilly Autumn air as he stepped through the room to the cot._

_"Now," he said, smiling, "It is time for you to meet your regrettable end, Harry Potter."_

* * *

><p>"Daisy! Daisy, sweetheart, please wake up!"<p>

The ten year-old girl woke with a start, her eyes roaming the room wildly. Her pulse was racing, almost uncontrollably so, and she couldn't catch her breath. Lifting herself up to a sitting position, she found that she was soaking with perspiration, along with her pillow and sheets. Trembling, she looked up to the person who roughly shook her awake with wide eyes of concern.

"You were having that nightmare again," Deirdre O'Brian said softly, stroking her adopted daughter's hair.

Daisy suddenly burst into tears. "Mum, I don't understand! Why do I keep having the same bad dream? Please make it stop," she cried, burying her face into her mother's nightgown. "Please..."

"Oh, my darling," Deirdre said, pulling her in closer. "You know I would stop it if I could. I would do it in a heartbeat, of course I would! I truly hate to see you like this, Daisy." Her eyes drifted out of the bedroom window. The night sky was a deep blue-black, with small dots twinkling miles and miles away. It always seemed odd that her daughter had such terrible dreams when the night was so still and glorious.

Still sobbing into her mother's chest, Daisy managed to choke out, "Mum, why do I keep having this dream? What is it about?"

A sad look appeared on the woman's eyes, and she frowned. "Sweetheart," she started slowly, not sure if it was the right time to explain the tragic life of the young girl she was holding. Sighing, she decided that a little white lie was in order to keep their peace a little longer. "I don't know. I wish I did, but this time I do not have a clue."

"B-but you're s-s-supposed t-to know ev-everything!" Daisy chocked out in between her sobs. She clutched her mother so fiercely that crescent-shaped marks were beginning to form on the woman's back. Deirdre sighed, pulling her daughter in to a tight hug once more.

"Try to get back to sleep, okay?" The mother tried, soothingly placing a kiss on Daisy's head. She could feel her shaking within the circle of her arms.

Daisy nodded and released her mother's tight grasp. She lowered herself back down to her bed.

Deirdre tucked her daughter in and kissed her brow once more. "Please try to have sweet dreams. Please," she pleaded, turning the light off in her room so the darkness enveloped the small space.

"I'll try," Daisy whispered as her mother softly shut the door, closing her eyes to try to fall back into a deep slumber. After another restless hour of tossing and turning beneath the sheets, Daisy succumbed to sleep. Again her mind was filed with a dream, but this was a strange, almost pleasant one.

Everything was dark, but the air was filled with a loud noise. Looking towards the sky, there was a small circle of light coming closer and closer to where she was standing. As the light approached her, she realised that it was an extremely oversized motorbike. But how did this motorbike fly? _Motorbikes don't fly_, she told herself sternly. The Daisy of her dream slowly walked towards the bike and shrieked at what she saw. Riding the motorbike was a huge man, huger than any man she had ever seen. Was it a giant? An odd noise was coming from this man... sobs? What was going on?

"Daisy, wake up! It's time for breakfast dear!"

She was involuntarily jerked from this dream, much to her regret and sense of intrigue. Sitting up in her bed, she tried to understand what this odd dream meant. Shrugging, she decided that it didn't really matter what the dream meant, as long as it wasn't a terrible nightmare.

Getting out of bed, she could smell the wonderful aroma of a large breakfast permeating her bedroom door. She pushed the dream out of her mind and rushed downstairs, her stomach rumbling enthusiastically.

Little did she know, a boy hundred of miles away was having precisely the same dream in a cupboard under a set of very thin, creaky stairs.

* * *

><p>Thank you, lovely beta. You make me sound real good. :)<p> 


	3. The Letter

Large raindrops streamed silently down the window. It was violently storming outside; wind whipped through the trees, and lightening painted the sky with terrifying streaks of glowing light. Daisy shuddered as a particularly loud crash of thunder reverberated through the small house in which she lived. She never did like the unpredictable nature of summer storms, so as she waited for it too pass, she sat transfixed, watching the unthreatening rain drops race to the bottom of the window.

Daisy was rather tall for her age, so as she sat on her bed hugging her legs to her chest, she felt awkwardly lanky. Her chin rested on her knees, and her long, thick black hair cascaded down the sides of her legs. Her large brown eyes fluttered back and forth between each rain drop, and she smiled slightly as she mentally made a bet for a particularly jittery raindrop to win the make-believe race.

Though she disliked storms as a whole, the peaceful, almost serene atmosphere of rain was heavenly to Daisy. It felt as if she was in a vacuum. The rain pounding overhead absorbed any other noise, leaving nothing in her ears but the pitter-patter of the raindrops. It was the perfect time to think.

Daisy loved to think. Though she was only a fragile 10 years old ("11 In June!" she reminded herself with a grin), she was constantly lost in thought rather than playing on bikes and climbing trees like the others she went to school with.

Her parents were very old to have a 10 year-old daughter, and she felt like they couldn't relate to her problems. When she came home from school crying because of bullies, or when she like a boy in her lesson and he liked someone else, they simply patted her head, smiled, and said everything would be alright in due time. Though she was sure that things would end up being alright, she wanted them to change _now_, and her parents did not seem to understand. So, she decided that her mind was the safest place to think about her problems. She hid them safely in her head, to dwell on whenever it was most convenient.

Her parents definitely would not understand what was currently troubling her mind. Though she knew that she was adopted and that her birth parents died when she was barely on, she felt that she was not being told the entire truth and never had been. Her adoptive parents always firmly stated that didn't know how her parents had died, yet her nightmares told her that they were murdered. She felt as if she only understood a part of herself, that there was an enormous chunk of her heart that was missing. When she was younger, she just assumed that the feeling was because she didn't have very many friends, so she shook it off. Now, however, it has become one of the most prevalent feelings in her life, and she desperately wanted to understand it.

She sighed and placed her feet on the floor, planning to embark to the kitchen. Deirdre was making breakfast, and the delicious smells of pancakes and sausages wafting in her room was one of the few things that could break through her darkening thoughts. She stretched; her long arms reaching as far as they could possible go. Giving her window one last glance, she started to walk towards the door.

She suddenly paused. Through the gray landscape and black storm clouds, a white object seemed to be suspended in the air. Her pulse started to race, as did her thoughts. _What__is__that?_

Deciding that breakfast could wait for a few more moments, she walked over to her window to get a closer look. Sure enough, the white object seemed to be coming closer and closer, making a bobbing and weaving path to her home as it fought against the storm. Her nose was pressed up against the cool glass of her window to try to get a better look. She squinted to try to make out what was zooming through the air, and what she saw made her heart leap. _Those__look__like__wings...__A__bird?__Really?__Is__that__actually__a__bird?_

Moments passed almost painfully slowly, and then the bird was mere yards away from her window. She was tremendously excited as the bird seemed to be looking right at her, with intelligent amber eyes, but it made no sense to her. She had to act.

Grabbing a chair from the corner of her room, she climbed on top of it and reaching for the latch of the window, she struggled and pushed open the heavy glass. Succeeding, wind and rain hit her face with such energy she was forced to shield her eyes from the elements. She jumped off the chair, and stumbled to her bed so she could wipe the icy water away from her face. When the initial burst dimmed and the rain only spat into the room when the wind was vicious, she opened her eyes to find a large snowy owl with a letter in its beak, perched on her window sill.

Though its snowy feathers were ruffled due to the harsh journey it had made against the storm, the bird was still breathtakingly beautiful. Daisy was transfixed and terrified, unable to stop staring breathlessly at this owl. Large, yellow eyes stared back; its head slightly cocked to one side, as if it was confused that she was still in bed at this hour.

Tired of this staring contest, the bird flapped its wings and flew over Daisy, dropping the letter in her lap. It issued her a small salutatory hoot, and then gracefully flew back out of the window into the storm once more. Eyes wide and hands shaking, Daisy watched it glide effortless through the rain until it was nothing but a small speck of white on the horizon. Still shocked from the brief interlude with what appeared to be a tame Snowy owl, she clambered back onto the chair, she closed the window. Stumbling as she tried to jump down from the damp seat she slipped and fell down to the floor, a thud reverberating as she took the chair with her. She hit her head on the floor and grimaced, seeing stars for a moment.

"Daisy!" Her mother yelled, her voice carrying through the aging walls of their home. "What on earth is going on up there?"

Her head was pounding. "Nothing, Mum! I just dropped something," Daisy responded, rubbing her temples.

Without warning, her door opened. "What could you _possibly_drop to make such a racket?" Her mother asked with a huff, walking into her room. Her eyes darted to her daughter on the ground. "Daisy, what happ-," she started, but stopped when she saw the letter on her bed.

"When did you get this?" She asked quietly, her voice quivering as her previously tempestuous mood flattened. She grabbed the letter from its resting place on her daughter's bed and held it gingerly, her hands shaking.

"Just a few minutes ago," Daisy said, rising to her feet. "Mum... An _owl_delivered it! It just flew through the window and dropped it on my lap!" Her excited squeak halted suddenly, when she eyed Deirdre's expression. "Mum?"

Her mother nodded sadly, her eyes not leaving the letter for a moment. "Yes," she said quietly. "I was expecting the letter any day now. I'm surprised that poor beast made the journey in this terrible storm."

Daisy's eyes widened. "You were _expecting_me to get this letter?"

Again, she nodded. "Yes," she said simply, sitting down on Daisy's bed. She motioned for her to sit next to her, the letter trembling in her hand. Daisy nodded, and climbed into her bed next to her mother and watched her expectantly. Deirdre sad nothing, and continued to look at the letter in her hands.

"Can I open it?" Daisy asked, struggling to hide the excitement in her voice. Her eyes gleamed.

Her mother hesitated. "Yes, yes of course. I suppose I… I mean, we couldn't prevent this…" She seemed to shake her head to clear her thoughts and passed the letter to Daisy, their hands touching for a moment longer before her daughter took the letter.

Daisy's breath caught in her throat, and she was positive that her mother could hear her heart beating through her chest. Her hands slowly turned the letter in her hands feeling the surprising weight of it between her fingers. A thick wax seal imprinted with a regal crest graced the back of the parchment, some words in Latin below it that were slightly blurred but that seemed to be a motto. Her small, icy cold fingers broke the seal and she pulled the heavy paper out.

She raised her eyebrows as she read the front of the letter:

Daisy Potter

The Smallest Room at the End of the Corridor

Bristol, England

"Mum," she asked slowly, her brows furrowed. "Why did they put my last name as Potter? How can anyone know which room is my bedroom?"

She locked eyes with her mother, whose face was glistening with tears. Her kind old face looked even more tired, lined and grey as she gave her daughter a small, sad smile. "Magic. Real, live magic."


	4. The Explanation

Daisy continued to watch her mother as she seemed to try and form a further explanation. "Don't be ridiculous, magic isn't real!" she scoffed, looking at the letter again.

"Daisy, now is not the time for dramatics," her mother snapped, and then softened. "Your father and I have always… that is to say, we've been waiting for this day since you very first came to us," Deirdre said, holding Daisy's hand and leading her through the halls and into the kitchen. She motioned for her daughter to sit down, and for once she did directly as she was told to.

"Patrick!" Deirdre called loudly, making Daisy jump in her seat. A faint "Yes, dear?" rang from the adjacent living room, and footsteps soon commenced across the carpet.

Patrick's smiling face appeared around the kitchen door a few short moments later. "What's this, a military tribunal?"" he joked, entering the room. Though his eyes held a youthful sparkle, his white hair was balding, and his wrinkles were deep-set around his eyes. He sauntered in and poured himself a tea, approaching the table the ladies in his life were sat around. When he saw the opened letter in front of Daisy he suddenly stopped, and when he looked into the eyes of his wife Daisy could almost see his heart drop and his smile faded.

"I was wondering when that would come," he said calmly and in a light tone, motioning for Daisy to pass him the parchment. Staring, she passed him the letter and he began reading it over, turning each page carefully.

"Well, everyone seems to understand this absurd letter except me!" Daisy sputtered out, anger slowly rising in her veins. The letter was completely ridiculous! A magic school? Potter? This was absolutely a mistake, or her parents' idea of a joke that didn't work in any way.

"Sweetheart," her father said slowly, "It's time that you knew the truth. It's of course sat in front of you, but I think you deserve to really understand what you are and what has brought you to where you are now."

"Th-the truth? What truth? There is no truth!" Daisy suddenly regretted her outburst when she looked up and saw her parents upset faces. "Sorry. Go on." She muttered.

"As you know," Deirdre began, standing and pacing around the kitchen. "We aren't your real parents -"

"I know _that_." Daisy scoffed. "You've told me that since... since I can remember. I don't understand-"

"Let us finish," Patrick said firmly. "There will be plenty of time for questions after we've finished our bit. God knows, we're prepared for the Spanish Inquisition after we're done. Can we continue?"

Daisy nodded, and her mother continued.

"You're from a different world, Daisy. A completely different world that lies right in the heart of all our communities, even London. Yes, I understand that sounds odd, but… but it's the _truth_. You are a witch. There is magic_, real _magic out there. These aren't card tricks or pulling a white rabbit out of an old hat."

Daisy's heart started to pound. "A witch? Why am I a witch? I've never done anything wrong…" Her father held up his hand to silence her, and she shut her mouth firmly. Questions later. Right.

"We don't know the exact ins and outs of how magic came to be, but simply put your Dad was a wizard and your Mum was a witch. Lily and James were their names. Very powerful as well, from what we've heard."

"_Lily",_ she said under her breath. It was such a beautiful name. "If my parents were so strong, why did they die? Couldn't they just stop themselves from dying? Can't magic do that?"

Deirdre and Patrick glanced at each other, each silently praying that the other would be the next to speak. Sighing, Patrick conceded to his wife's wishes and took his daughter's small hands in his old, wizened ones. "Your parents were murdered."

"Wh-what?" Daisy screamed, chair flying behind her as she stood.

"Please understand that we kept this from you for a reason," Patrick cried, but Daisy ripped her hands away from his warm grasp. Her chest heaved as she stood stock still.

"Your parents were killed by the most powerful dark wizard ever known. He was dreadful and unimaginably terrifying. He is - was so feared that no one from your world will speak his name. He had many followers called "Death Eaters," and they would torture and kill anyone they pleased. Your parents were fighting against him along with numerous others. One night ten years ago, He-who-must-not-be-named decided that your family was too good, too strong. He went to your house and killed your parents."

Tears welled up in Daisy's brown eyes, threatening to fall at any moment. Patrick enveloped her into his arms, and she finally broke. "Why would someone kill them? How could he?" She sobbed into her father's chest. Patrick gently rubbed her back, attempting to comfort the young girl to no avail.

"There is something else." Patrick said softly. Daisy pulled back and looked at him. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"You... you are not an only child," he said simply, his watery blue eyes searching his daughter's warm orbs for some sort of clarity, some sort of clue as to if she really was starting to believe them. He helped her to sit once more as she stared blankly for a moment.

"I have a sister? Or a brother?" Daisy said, her mouth dropping. She had lived as an only child for almost eleven years, and the thought of a sibling was quite a shock. But of course, so was this entire conversation.

"A brother," Deirdre said, finally finished pacing around the kitchen. She sat down next to her husband. "Harry. Harry Potter. You are twins, born exactly 7 minutes apart."

Daisy swallowed hard. "I have a brother?"

Patrick nodded. "Yes. And your parents were not the only people the He-who-must-not-be-named tried to kill that night."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, He-who-must-"

"Goodness, Patrick," Deirdre interrupted, shaking her head. "Just call him You Know Who. It's much quicker."

"Fine. You-Know-Who attempted to kill your brother using the killing curse. The killing curse is an unforgivable sin, worse than a man shooting someone else with a gun, and there is no way to defend yourself against it. But, for some phenomenal reason, it bounced off of little Harry. He survived with nothing but a lightening bolt scar on his little forehead. You know who received the full blow of the curse. Most people claim he was reduced to nothing, and disappeared. However, he tried to do one last act before he vanished."

Daisy's mind was reeling. She didn't know whether to cry or to laugh at her parent's foolishness. "What did he try to do?"

Deirdre avoided her daughter's eyes. "He tried to kill you. Of course, he couldn't - he was almost dead himself! But alas, he tried. He placed his wand on your chest, but nothing happened except the smallest flash of magic – his last reserves. However, you received a mark, just like Harry. That scar on your heart is not just a birthmark; it's a mark from a dark wizard. You survived as well - you and Harry are the only people in the course of magical history to ever survive the killing curse. You and Harry will go down in history."

Daisy took a moment to absorb the information. "But that doesn't explain how you got me. If my mum and dad both were killed, how did I get out?"

Patrick gave a small chuckle. "An old family friend found you and Harry in the rubble. He's part giant, but gentle as a mouse. I haven't seen him in years!"

"A giant?" Daisy gulped. The sight of a giant man carrying her in swaddling clothes was bizarre.

Deirdre nodded. "Half giant. From what I understand, real giants are about three times the size of him. He took Harry to live with his Aunt and Uncle, and that's when Albus Dumbledore owled us." Daisy was about to inquire, but Deirdre raised her hand to stop her. "Albus Dumbledore is the most amazing man you will ever have the opportunity to know. He is the Headmaster at Hogwarts, and a bloody genius – do pardon my language. He is strange, yes, but everything he does has a purpose and it always seems to work out in the end."

Daisy nodded. "But why were we separated? Why wasn't I sent to live with my real family?"

"That, my dear, is something that only Dumbledore knows the truth of."

"But-"

"That's enough for today. You should go get dressed – and have a shower. I don't mean to be rude, but you remember that conversation we had? Oh, don't pull that face, you need to wash your hair more at the moment. Go, go Daisy. We have a big day ahead of us - Diagon Alley awaits my dear." Deirdre ushered Daisy back into her room and closed the door behind her. Daisy swore she heard a small sob from the other side, but let the moment pass as she prepared for the day ahead.


	5. The Shopping Trip

The sweet smell of breakfast drifted through Daisy's bedroom door, gently waking her from her slumber. Her eyes fluttered open as the memories of the previous day rushed to the front of her mind once more. _It was all a dream, _she thought with a sad sigh, her heart dropping into her stomach with disappointment. _A mad, strange dream. I'll get up, eat breakfast, and everything thing will be just like normal. No magic for me, it really can't exist._

She threw her duvet away from her and stretched jerkily to try and wake herself up. Rolling out of bed and stumbling to her mirror she made a vain attempt to flatten her messy mound of dark hair, sweeping some strands from her face with a huff. Giving it up as a bad job, Daisy left her bedroom and made her way to the delicious-smelling food that awaited her.

Expecting the find her mother in her usual morning outfit of a well-worn dressing gown and fluffy slippers, she was shocked to find her in an entirely new ensemble. Her mother was dressed in deep purple robes, complete with a pointed hat.

"Mum," Daisy said slowly, a confused look plastered on her face. Though her mother has worn some odd outfits before, this was just plain silly. "Did you get a new dressing gown... and a new hat?"

Deirdre laughed and poured Daisy a glass of orange juice. "No, darling. It's a witch's robe for our trip to Diagon Alley. Did you expect me to wear my Sunday best? I'd stick out like a sore thumb, dear!"

_So it wasn't a dream! _She thought, a happy feeling flooding into her body. Smiling, she grabbed her orange juice and gulped it down. "Wait," she said, confusion lacing her voice as a thought occurred to her. "Why don't you just wear normal clothes? Why do you have to wear robes? Robes are a bit... well, _strange_."

Deirdre smiled. "Robes _are _normal in Diagon Alley, and in every other Wizarding community in England. I've always loved their elegance, but I'd look rather strange wandering down the Muggle streets in them!" Noticing her daughter's nose wrinkle in disgust, a small chuckle escaped her lips. "You'll get used to it, if not now then at Hogwarts. Now finish your breakfast and get yourself ready, I haven't been to Diagon Alley in years! I wonder how much as changed..."

"Mhhhhm'kay," Daisy said through a mouth stuffed with eggs and toast; her meal devoured in mere minutes. The only thing on Daisy's mind was Diagon Alley, and rightfully so. She couldn't believe that it existed, that _magic _even existed. It was absolutely absurd! But in the back of her mind, she desperately wished it to be true.

"Go and get ready, dear," Deirdre said, taking her daughter's cleared plate to the sink. "We have a long day ahead of us!"

Daisy nodded and made her way to her bedroom. Closing the door behind her with a click, she walked to her wardrobe and ran her hands over the garments inside, her stomach knotting up.

"What on Earth am I supposed to wear," she said, under her breath. "Robes?"

She turned around to find her newest dressing gown thrown over a chair. Would a purple fuzzy robe with pink polka dots be appropriate for shopping? After a few moments of thought, she decided another outfit would probably be a better choice.

Settling on a perfectly normal outfit of jeans and a t-shirt, she walked out of her room and closed the door behind her.

"Are you ready to go?" Deirdre asked Daisy as she entered the living room. Daisy nodded.

"Wait," Daisy said, a thought coming to mind. "Where exactly is Diagon Alley?"

"It's in London, dear," Deirdre said simply, motioning for Daisy to follow her as she walked to the other side of the room.

"Alright, then how are we going to get there? Car or train?" She asked her mum, as she came to stop in front of the fireplace.

Daisy had always loved the old fireplace. Stones were intricately placed together to form a piece of art, and deep ebony wood was placed on top to make a beautiful mantel. Her mum had always told her that the stones were very special, which made the fireplace that much more magical. Family photographs, knick-knacks, and a lovely vase were permanently placed on top. Many a day were spent playing in front of the calming glow when she was growing up.

Deirdre gently picked up the old vase from the fireplace mantel. Reaching inside, she pulled out a small violet pouch, which looked to be full of something.

"Floo powder," she said simply, untying the strings. Daisy stared.

"This," she repeated after a moment, reaching into the pouch, "is Floo powder." The strange glittery powder glistened in her hands. "It is one of the many ways of travel in our world. One simply throws the powder into the fireplace, and then wait until it turns a vivid green. Then you clearly state your destination and walk right into the flames."

Daisy stared at her. "You are barking mad. If you think that I am walking into flames then -"

"Oh hush, child," Deirdre said, brushing her outburst off. "If you are going to make a fuss, then I will go first. I'd much rather quite frankly, to make sue you come out safely at the other side."

Without waiting for Daisy's reply, she threw a small handful of Floo powder into the ancient fireplace. At first, nothing happened. Then a few moments later, the fireplace burst into life as brilliant green flames filled the empty space. It seemed as if the flames would engulf the entire structure, but Daisy found that absolutely no heat was emitting from them. In fact, a sensation chilling her to the bone seemed to be seeping through her body.

"Now when you say your destination, you must state it perfectly clearly. No stuttering, no um-ing and ah-ing, do you understand?" Daisy gave a quick nod, her head still spinning. "Good. If you say the wrong place or stutter, you might not get to the correct fireplace in London, and we wouldn't want that now, would we?"

Without waiting for her daughter's response, Deirdre walked confidently into the flames. "Diagon Alley!"

The green flames became even more ravenous as they engulfed Daisy's mother. A _whoosh _range through the room, and she was gone.

Daisy couldn't breath. Seeing her mother being eaten by fire was too much to handle. Her mind was spinning. _I have to find her!_

Reaching into the Floo powder pouch, she threw what was left into the fire. Just like with Deirdre, the flames were instantaneous. "Diagon Alley!"

Before she could think, she closed her eyes and ran into the flames. Everything went black as the ground seemed to disappear from her.

Her stomach dropped. She starting spinning uncontrollably as she raced past thousands of others fireplaces. Some were big, some small, yet all confused her. _Is this really happening? _Her poor mind raced as she spun by.

BOOM!

Headfirst, Daisy shot through the fireplace and tumbled into a very plush cushion.

"Get up, dear," and extremely old witch stated dryly, helping Daisy up. Her voice was raspy, like she had a fur ball stuck in her throat. "Your mother is over there waiting for you. Not sure how you ended up with your head going first, though. _Must _bring that up at the next meeting... Been happening a lot lately..." The witch trailed off, walking back to the fireplace for the next incoming witch or wizard.

"Oh come here, dear. You look absolutely dreadful," Deirdre said, pulling Daisy towards her. She brushed off the ash and soot from her outfit and smoothed down her hair. "Much better. Now come on! We have much to do."

Not giving her daughter any chance to catch her breath, Deirdre clasped her daughter's hand and led her into a shabby, run down pub. "The Leaky Cauldron," Daisy said under her breath as she stepped into the dusty room filled with wizened, downright terrifying people.

They walked slowly through the crowded room. Daisy tried to avoid eye contact, but is seemed as if most everyone with eyes was staring at her, or whispering excitedly, as if they knew her.

"Come quickly, darling," her mother said, sensing her nervousness. Daisy quickened her pace until they were in front of a giant brick wall. An old woman, who appeared to be wearing a battered hat with a giant stuffed vulture on top, was clutching a young and slightly chubby boy. They appeared to be stood right where Daisy's mum seemed to be heading.

"Excuse me," Deirdre asked, tapping the woman on the shoulder. She turned around to reveal sharp, hawk-like features. She raised her eyebrows. "Do you mind if we follow you in?"

"Of course, dear woman!" she said with a small smile, revealing her sharp teeth. The boy turned around to reveal a round yet kind face, much to the contrast of his keeper. He gave a shy, sheepish smile, the tips of his ears turning bright red. "Muggles, are we? Not to worry, not to worry," she trailing off, rummaging through her bag. "Here we are!"

She pulled out a long piece of wood from her handbag. She stared at the brick wall for a moment, and then tapped what seemed like random bricks to Daisy. Suddenly, the bricks began rolling to the edges of the wall, revealing a wide alley, lined with vibrant shoppes and people.

Daisy wished she had more eyes, like a spider or a fly on the wall. She couldn't take everything in! Children were running around with toy broomsticks, books were flying every which way, and the roar of conversation was almost deafening.

"Do you like it?" Deirdre asked Daisy, as they walked down the cobblestone street.

"It's brilliant," Daisy said happily, ready to explore all of the strange magical stores. "Can we go in this one first?" She pointed to a bookstore name Flourish and Blotts.

"With what money? First we need to go to Gringotts, the world's finest Wizarding Bank," Deirdre said, pointing to an extremely large, castle-like building at the end of the street.

"Wizards have banks?" Daisy asked, following her mum down the street.

"How did you think we're going pay for things? With our good looks and undeniable wit?" Deirdre said with a wink.

As the pair approached the looming doors, they opened automatically with a groan. When Daisy saw what lay behind, her eyes became as wide as saucers. A vast marble entryway was glistening. Giant marble desks stood gallantly on either side of the walkway, and little tiny creatures with scowls on their ugly faces sat in the desks, scribbling quickly.

"Mum," Daisy whispered, clutching her mother's hand. "What _are _those... those things?"

"Goblins," she responded quietly, squeezing her small hand. "Terrifying creatures, goblins are. Extremely smart, yet very greedy. I wouldn't want to cross paths with a goblin."

Daisy gulped, nodding. "I'll try not to."

Deirdre stopped at the end of the walkway, where a lone goblin sat above the others, eying her carefully. "I would like to see the Potter's vault, please."

The goblin raised himself out of his seat and peered over the edge of the desk. "And do we have the key?" He said sharply, squinting over his spectacles.

Deirdre reached into her pocket and pulled out a small, golden key. She placed it on the desk, and the goblin picked it up, eyeing it carefully. After a moment, he glanced down at Daisy, and stared at her. "Everything seems to be in order. Zus will take you to your vault, enjoy your trip. _Next!_" The goblin sat back down, and went back to his paperwork.

"Follow me, please," a voice said gruffly, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. Gripping her mother's hand even tighter than before, Daisy and Deirdre followed Zus down a set of stairs and to an old wooden cart on slightly wobbly tracks. Daisy held on tightly to her mother's hand as she helped her to a seat.

"Hold on, please," Zus said, and instantly, the cart burst into life, twisting and turning violently down the track. Oddly enough, Zus wasn't steering at all. In fact, the cart seemed to have a life of it's own.

Daisy closed her eyes. Her stomach was dropping with every turn, and she was afraid that if she opened her eyes she might be rather sick. _I don't care about magic anymore, _she thought shrewdly, _I am sick of feeling sick!_

The cart stopped suddenly, flinging Daisy and her mother forward without notice. Once they regained their composure they stumbled out of the cart, following Zus to a giant golden vault.

"Stand back, please," he said firmly, pushing them back. He took a long fingernail and ran it slowing down one of the crevasses of the door. Finding what he was looking for, he pulled out the key, and turned it slowly. A small clicking noise was heard and after a moment, the door opened very sluggishly.

"You share this vault with your brother. After your parents died, they left you this. All of this," Deirdre told Daisy as the door opened.

The vault was piled high with gold, silver and bronze coins, stretching from one end to the other. "_Wow"_, Daisy gasped when she saw the sheer amount. Though she didn't know what these strange coins were, she knew that there was a lot of money held in this room.

Deirdre grabbed a handful of the various coins and put them in a small pouch. She explained that the coins were called Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts, and how much each one was worth. Daisy nodded after each description, but she had a small feeling that she would forget all she was being told.

After the nauseating ride back to the entrance the pair walked out of Gringotts, now ready to purchase her school supplies.

"Do you have the list, dear?"

"Yes, I have it right here," Daisy said, pulling the folded list out of her pocket. "It says I need three sets of plain black robes." She announced after glancing at the first item.

Deirdre smiled. "Time to pay a visit to Madame Malkin's."

They entered a shabby old building. The small shop seemed to be overflowing with any wizarding article of clothing anyone could ever need. Children that appeared to be Daisy's age stood on short pedestals, while a floating tape took their measurements. A witch stood near them, watching the tape move with hawklike eyes. If the child moved out of place, the tape measure seemed to become upset and wrap itself around their arms. It seemed that the tape measure refused to stop squeezing until the child moved to their proper position once more, eyes wide.

Daisy tried to suppress her laughter when the boy she had met earlier somehow managed to get the measuring tape wrapped around both of his feet and was struggling to stay balanced. He didn't last long; a few seconds later he toppled over, crashing into his grandmother.

"Don't stare, Daisy. The poor boy's a little clumsy, that's all," Deirdre said with a sigh, and then pushed her daughter forward. "A spot just opened up over there. It's our turn."

"Up on the pedestal, dear" an old witch said gently. Her eyes were kind, and her face was deeply lined. Daisy obliged, and the magic tape whipped around her body automatically. The old witch stood behind her, watching the tape move. "First year, yes?"

Daisy nodded quickly, not wanting to be choked by the rogue tape measure.

The witch smiled. "I can always tell. All the first years look terrified." She laughed, and Deirdre joined in. Daisy was not amused.

"All done! That wasn't so bad, now was it?" said the witch, walking away.

"I guess not. Thank you," said Daisy as she followed her mother to pay for the robes.

After they had paid and left the shop, Daisy pulled out her list. "It says here that I need a wand?"

"Oh, yes," Deirdre said, becoming slightly uncomfortable. "Yes, of course. Ollivander's is right here, just go on in and he will take care of you. I'll be waiting right outside"

"Mum, what's wrong?" Daisy said, her brow furrowed.

"I'll explain another time. Right now it's not important, and Mr. Ollivander is waiting," she said sadly, pushing Daisy into the dusty old shop.

"Umm, okay," she said, as her mother walked away. As she entered the store, it seemed empty. There were no lights, just rows and rows of small boxes.

"He-hello?" Daisy asked the darkness. She heard a soft ruffling, and soon saw an old man appear from the depths of the store.

He slowly walked towards her, his eyes locked onto hers. "Has it been that long already?"

"I'm sorry?" Daisy asked shyly, confused.

"Miss Potter, I have been waiting for you. I am Mr. Ollivander," he said happily, as if talking to an old friend. "You are quite the celebrity, of sorts."

"I don't know about _that_, sir," Daisy said, but Mr. Ollivander dismissed her with a wave of his old hand.

"Wand arm?" He asked. He turned on his heel and started to look through seemingly endless amounts of small boxes.

"Well," Daisy said slowly, a little confused. "I am right handed?"

"Yes, yes, I expected as much, just like your dear Father! I remember when he got his first wand! Right on the first time, too... Eleven inches, mahogany, with a dragon core. Very powerful indeed. The wand chooses the wizard, Miss Potter. Or in this case, the witch. Never forget that."

She nodded, though she wasn't sure exactly what he meant. Ollivander disappeared into the darkness and returned moments later with a handful of the boxes.

"Right. Try this one first. Seven inches, rather flexible," he said, handing her the wand. She held it gingerly with her hands, not knowing what to do with that. She looked at Mr. Ollivander who was eagerly looking back at her. "Go on, give it a wave!"

"Okay then," she said, grasping the wand and waved it around. She felt extremely silly at first, but then at once, she felt a strong sensation almost like electricity shoot her arm. A strike of silver light emitted from the want and went straight into the darkness.

"No, no _definitely _not," he said sharply, quickly taking the wand from her hands. "Try this one. Eleven inches, with a dragon core, just like your father!"

Trying again, she flicked the wand, and a burst of red light flew out of the wand and into the shelved, causing half of the boxes to fly off of the shelves. She quickly handed the wand back to him. "Am I doing something wrong?" She asked nervously, afraid of the mess she just made.

"I told you, dear. The wand chooses the witch. Do not fret. Now..."

She nodded, still not feeling any better. _What if no wand chooses me? _She thought, worry bubbling up in her stomach.

"This one! Yes, try this one! Ten inches, unicorn core, beautiful wand."

She took the wand from him. As soon as she touched the smooth wood of the wand, something felt different. Her entire body seemed to fill with warmth. She almost felt as if she was glowing. She waved the wand in front of her, and a vase appeared, filled with beautiful lilies. They disappeared in an instant, but it was clear to Daisy that this was different to the others.

Daisy stared at Mr. Ollivander. _Lilies. _Lily. Her mother. "The wand chooses the witch. Your mother also had a willow wand. Ten and three/fourths inches, very swishy, lovely for charm and transfiguration work. It seems that you have your mother's gift."

Daisy didn't know what to say, so just stared at him blankly.

"I expect great things from you, Miss Potter," he said, collecting her money. "Great things."

Though she wanted to tell him quite honestly that she thought a wand was a strangely shaped stick only moments ago, she kept quiet and put her wand in her pocket.

Walking out the store, she began to look for her mother.

"Daisy!" She yelled from a bit away. Turning around, Daisy saw her mother holding an oddly shaped cage, a fitted cover draped over the top.

"Mum," she asked, "what in the world is that?"

She lifted to cover to reveal a stunning, large owl. "Isn't she beautiful? She's a barn own. You're permitted certain animals at Hogwarts, so I thought I would get you an owl as a little present. As you know, owls can deliver mail, so we can keep in touch!"

The owl was gorgeous. She had a reddish-brown body, with a snow white, heart shaped face. When she saw Daisy she tilted her head to the side. Daisy giggled. "I think I'll call her Artemis."

"I think that sounds like a lovely name," she smiled. "I picked up your potion and astronomy supplies, so all that's left are your books I believe. Is that right?"

She nodded. "I can pick them up if you want, so you can stay out here with Artemis?" Daisy pleaded. She loved reading. Since she didn't have many friends, reading was her way to escape. Though she was young, she could spend hours in a bookshop.

Deirdre laughed. "Nice try. If I let you in there alone, you will end up with enough spell books for the next seven years! I'll get your books. It will only take a minute."

She watched her mum walk into Flourish and Blotts and disappear behind the tall bookcases.

Daisy sat down on a bench that was next to the door. "She's mean, isn't she Artemis?" The owl simply blinked. "I'll take that as, 'I agree.'"

"Are you talking to an _owl_?"

Startled, Daisy turned her head to look at the intruder, who had rather bushy hair and strangely shaped front teeth staring at her with her arms crossed. "I don't think that's _normal._"

"I was just waiting for my mum to get my books," Daisy responded, taken aback at the girl's rudeness.

"Oh!" The girl said, plopping down next to her. "Are you going to Hogwarts too? Are you a first year?"

Daisy nodded, not quite sure what else could be said to that

The girl's eyes lit up. "Me too!" She said excitedly. "I cannot tell you how excited I am! I'm from a non-magic household, so the letter was _such _a shock to my family. Of course, Professor McGonagall came and explained everything to my parents and I. It all sounds so exciting!"

Daisy laughed. "Yeah, it is, isn't it?"

"I'm Hermione Granger," she said, standing up. "And you are?"

"Daisy," she said, smiling.

"Nice to meet you! Well, I _must _be going. My parents are probably lost in the bookshop. We haven't quite figured out how to use Wizarding money yet, you see. I will see you soon!" She happily bounced away to find her parents.

"She's weird," Daisy giggled, turning to Artemis. The young owl gave a small hoot. "I suppose you agree then."

"Daisy?" She heard her mum call.

"Over here, mum," Daisy said, standing up and grabbing the owl cage. "That took a while."

Beads of sweat were forming on the woman's brow. "Yes," she sighed, "I suppose everyone decided to go to Diagon Alley today. Let's go."

Daisy nodded and started walking towards The Leaky Cauldron with her mum. "I met someone going to Hogwarts today! She was a little bit strange... and loud."

Deirdre laughed. "Don't judge her, my dear. Everyone is excited, just some tend to be more excited than others."

They reached the brick wall to take them back into the real world. "Ready? You can use your wand for the first time here. Just touch these bricks," she said, pointing to various bricks. Daisy drew her wand and tapped. A few moments later, the bricks split apart, revealing the dingy pub.

"Very good," Deirdre smiled. "It's going to be difficult to take all of these supplies home in one trip," she sighed, walking to the grand fireplace.

"Coming!" Daisy said, picking up the cage. But before she crossed the barrier, she took one more look at the amazing alley. The people there seemed to be calming down. All the children were sluggishly following their parents, ready for a snooze or something to eat, and Daisy yawned herself. Just as she was turning on her heel, she spotted a large shadow at the other end of the alley. It looked like a giant... the giant from her dream! She wanted to see just what it was, so she started walking towards the figure. However, her mother interrupted her before she could stray too far.

"Daisy, it's time to go," her mum said impatiently, tapping her foot.

Daisy frowned and walked into the pub, with one final look at this giant. _It couldn't be, _she thought_, it just couldn't be._


	6. The Train

The journey to Kings Cross Station seemed even longer than usual. She had been there numerous times before for family trips and holidays, but this time it was simply more exciting. She sat with in the back seat of the car, her forehead plastered against the cool glass of the window. She loved watching the people in the other cars speed by, always wondering what their story was. Though this little game usually passed the time rather quickly, today time seemed to be sluggish and nothing she could do would make it go that little bit quicker.

"Are you doing all right back there?" Patrick said, catching Daisy's eye in the rear-view mirror. She sighed and shifted in her seat.

"I'm fine, Dad," she said quietly, not sure if she believed her own answer. Though excitement was pulsing through her body, butterflies had found a permanent home in her stomach.

"Are you sure?' Her mother chimed in, turning around to face her. Her old eyes looked even more tired than usual. Though it was hard to leave her parents behind on her part, Daisy knew that they were not taking her new-found magic particularly well, and she was worried about how they would feel when she left.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a bit nervous, that's all. I'm sure I'll be okay," she said, managing to place a small smile on her lips. Her mother relaxed.

"Yes, well that's expected I suppose. New home, new friends, new everything! But you'll love it, dear. I know you will," she said smiling, turning back around to face the road.

"Of course," Daisy under her breath. _Of course. _Daisy had always been... different. And during school, if you were the least bit different, your life was made miserable. She hoped that Hogwarts would be different, just like she was.

"Just try to rest. We will be there soon enough."

Daisy nodded, her eyes drifting back to the road. Artemis, her beautiful new barn owl, was by her side and was sleeping soundly. Daisy sat there in silence, listening to her gentle, rhythmic pulse and the whisper of air in her lungs. Every once and awhile, the owl would ruffle it's feathers while it was dreaming and she quickly became lost in feelings about her new school. Suddenly, a thought hit her.

"Mum," Daisy said at once, sitting straight up. "How do you know so much about the Wizarding world? About Hogwarts?"

Deirdre stole a quick glance at Patrick and then looked out the window. "It's complicated, sweetie."

"Well, we have time. Please, I really would like to know." Daisy was wide-awake at this point, staring eagerly at her parents.

"There are numerous types of children in the Wizarding world," Patrick explained, his eyes fixated on the road as he drove. "There are the muggle-borns, which are magical children born from non-magical parents. I should think you would meet many of those at school. You also have children born from two magical parents and children from one magical parent. If one parent has magic, the child usually has magic."

He stopped speaking as though he was deep in thought. Deirdre's eyes remained out the window, her eyes sad.

"But that doesn't explain how you know so much about magic! Were your parents magical? Why didn't you tell me!" Daisy's voice steadily grew louder and her anger rose. She felt betrayed.

"Don't raise your voice," Deirdre said firmly, breaking her silence. "Yes, we were _both_ born from two magical parents. However, we... we do not have magic."

Daisy didn't know what to say. This entire world was brand new to her, and she couldn't understand if this was a bad thing. "What does that mean?"

"It means," Deirdre said with an edge in her voice, "it means we are ridiculed by the Wizarding world -"

"Darling," Patrick interrupted gently, "please don't cry."

"I'm sorry! I didn't know it was a bad thing! I... I didn't know," Daisy said quietly, upset that she upset her mother.

Deirdre sighed and turned to look at her. "It's okay, Daisy. Our kind," she said, motioning to Patrick, "are called Squibs. It's a mildly derogatory term applied to non-magical children." Patrick snorted at the word _mildly_, and Daisy had to agree with his judgement. It didn't sound like a nice word, at all!

"We had to endure the magic and wonder of this world, all while not being able to do even the most simple of charms. It wasn't the easiest way to grow up."

Daisy nodded, understanding. She always felt different and that she didn't belong in the place where she had grown up. Though it turned out that she, in fact, didn't belong in the Muggle world, she still felt sorry for her mother and father. She couldn't imagine what it was like living in a place that was in-between the magical and non-magical world. She realised that they didn't really belonging in either, and with a sad smile she mulled over the information she had just received.

After what seemed like hours of silence, Patrick said, "We're here! Grab a trolley whilst I park, and I'll collect your things."

Deirdre gripped Daisy's hand as they left the car. She gave her a comforting squeeze and they walked into the station. They found an empty trolley and began looking for Patrick, who was struggling with all of Daisy's belongings.

"What did you pack these with, rocks?" Patrick exclaimed, his face reddening. "Why on Earth do you need so much... stuff?"

Deirdre laughed as he huffed to the rusting baggage trolley and violently dropped the trunk and Artemis' cage onto it. "Don't make a scene, dear," she said, as Artemis squawked loudly.

"At least we know how to dress like Muggles. It's like they aren't even trying!" Patrick said as he motioned to the oddly dressed people scurrying around the train station. Daisy tried to suppress her laughter as she saw their ridiculous outfits. One woman wore an elaborate formal dress, complete with a train of fabric trailing behind her. Her husband was no better, dressed in parachute trousers, a dress coat, and a tie with oddly shaped fruits patterned on it. Their child, a girl dressed completely normally, looked positively horrified at their ensembles.

Deirdre shook her head. "I know. It's quite sad."

The trio walked quietly as they walked passed the different platforms. "Mum," she asked, her legs stiff and aching after being far too still for so long, "Where on earth is this platform?"

"We are nearly there, Daisy." She said, her eyes scanning the packed station. "In fact, we are reaching it now. Platform 9 and 3/4."

"Platform 9 3/4?" Daisy repeated slowly. "Could you repeat that? Surely that's not where the train is."

"Open your mind. Magic holds no boundaries," she said, stopping in front of platforms 9 and 10. "Now watch this family right here. You need to make sure that no Muggles are paying attention, which they won't be since they _should_ be preoccupied with their own comings and goings, but nonetheless. Now watch carefully; they simply walk straight into the barrier."

Daisy watched as the family disappeared into the brick wall. "That's impossible!" Daisy said wide-eyed, unable to believe what she just witnessed.

"You really need to stop saying that or else you will think Hogwarts is just full of old card tricks and mirrors. Now," she said, grabbing Patrick's hand, "walk straight into the platform when I say three. Got it?"

"I don't have a choice, so I?" Daisy said, stealing a glance at her mother.

"One...Two... Three!"

Without thinking, Daisy grabbed the cold steel of the trolley and thrust it forward. Her heart was racing as she neared closer and closer to the solid brick wall. She picked up her pace and closed her eyes and she was feet away.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Patrick said with awe in his voice.

Daisy slowly opened one eye, not expecting what was right in front of her. A magnificent train stood regally against a very Victorian platform, making everything around it look extremely insignificant. She stopped walking and stared at the amazing train.

"Dear," Deirdre said, breaking her out of her thoughts, "It's time to board. It is nearly 11 o'clock! Your father is making sure your luggage is where it needs to be, and he will be back in a moment."

Daisy stared at her mother, who had tears in her eyes. "Why are you crying? It's only for a few months. I'll be home for Christmas..."

Deirdre engulfed Daisy into a bone-crushing hug. "I'm just so excited and worried for you," she said, choking back tears. "It's going to be amazing, darling, don't get me wrong, but it will be extremely hard. I don't want you to have to deal with all that is going to be happening..."

"What do you mean?" Daisy asked, pulling back from her mother's hug. "What is going to happ-"

"It's time to go!" Patrick said, interrupting her. "Come on, give me a hug." He gently wrapped his arms around his daughter. Daisy forgot about the warning her mother gave, and leaned into the hug. He slowly pulled away, and softly wiped away a tear that made it's way down her cheek. "I am so proud of you Daisy," he said, kissing the top of her head. "You will do amazing things. I can feel it."

_Dong... Dong... Dong..._

"It's 11 o'clock! Get on the train! Write to us as soon as you get there!" Deirdre said, giving Daisy one final hug, and gently pushed her towards the train.

"I love you!" Daisy said as she scurried up the steps and crossed the threshold onto the train. Hundreds of children were crowded by the windows, trying to say one final goodbye to their parents and loved ones. Pushing past them, she found an open compartment and sat down near the window. Once the final ding of the clock chimed, the train lurched forward, and the children started to find compartments of their own.

"Hello!" A voice interrupted Daisy from her thoughts. "Daisy, is that right? Do you mind if Neville and I sit here with you? Everywhere else is full."

Daisy nodded, remembering the bushy-haired girl from Diagon Alley, and the chubby boy from The Leaky Cauldron. "Hermione?" She asked as the other girl nodded, making room for them. "And you are?"

"Neville Long-Longbottom," he said, his voice cracking. Daisy cracked a smile. _I'm not sure why he is so skittish, _she thought. _Must be just as nervous as I am._

"Have you read any of the textbooks yet?" Hermione asked, sitting down next to her and grabbing the book that Daisy was holding. "_Hogwarts: A History_! That's my absolute favourite! I've read all of them, but it's just so _fascinating _to read about all about where we will be staying for the next seven years!"

"I've only read the one so far. My parents wouldn't let me use my wand, so I thought that reading them -"

"That's strange. I would have thought _everyone _would want to read what they were learning," Hermione said, handing Daisy back her book. "Neville, what on earth are you looking for?"

Neville was frantically pacing around the compartment, looking under everything he could find. "I - I lost Trevor! I lost my toad!"

"Oh, _Neville_," Hermione said, standing up and shaking her head in disapproval, "That's got to be the second time in an hour. Where do you think you left him?"

Neville's round cheeks were red and tiny beads of sweat were forming on his temple. "I didn't _leave _him anywhere, Hermione," he said, flustered. "I had him just moments ago!"

"Why don't we go looking for him then? How hard could it be?" Daisy said, trying to break the tension in the room.

"That's a fantastic idea, Daisy. Let's go, Neville," Hermione said, leading them out of the compartment, Neville bringing up the rear.

After searching the corridor with no avail, Neville started to panic. "I really lost him for good! Oh, Gran is going to be so upset. I don't know -"

"Neville," Daisy said, grabbing his shoulders, "Calm down, okay? You _will _find Trevor. Why don't you search in the boy's toilets? Frogs like places like that, right?"

Neville blushed and nodded. He turned around and walked towards the bathroom.

"He's a bit clumsy, but he's nice enough," Hermione said, continuing down the corridor. "He'll never be a Ravenclaw, of course. At least in my opinion."

Daisy had to agree. She learned all about the four Hogwarts houses in _Hogwarts: A History, _and she had been dreading the sorting ever since.

"Oh, let's try in here! They look like first years. They might have seen Trevor," Hermione said, and without waiting for a reply, she rapped on the door.

"Yes?" A tall, pale, red haired boy asked as he opened the door slightly. "Do you need something?"

"We were looking for our friend Neville's toad," Hermione said, slithering past the boy and into the compartment. "Have you seen him?"

"No, we haven't," said another voice coming from inside the compartment. Daisy looked around the tall boy to see who talked. What she saw gave her goosebumps.

A giant mess of black hair lay on top of the boy's head and his bright green eyes pierced through her. She knew as soon as she saw him that he was her brother. He was _Harry Potter._

"Umm, are you okay?" he asked, looking at her nervously. She suddenly realized that she had been staring at him the entire time.

"Oh, yes," she blushed, "Just a little nervous. That's all. What did you say your name was?"

"Harry," he said reaching out to shake her hand, "Harry Potter."

She took her hand in his. "I am Daisy," she said, smiling. He returned the smile.

"He isn't here! Can't you just leave?" The red haired boy said, annoyed.

"I was just trying to help! Come on Daisy," she said, grabbing her arm, "we need to change. I suggest you two boys do the same. I expect we'll be arriving soon."

"Bye Harry," Daisy said shyly as she was ushered out of the corridor.

"She's mental," she heard one of the boys say as the door closed behind them. "Hope she isn't in my house...

Hermione began to complain about the tall boy (whose name she learned was Ron), but Daisy wasn't listening. _He doesn't know, _she thought, he heart pounding. _Why doesn't he know?_

The next moments were a blur. The girls made it back to their original compartment to find Neville struggling to put on his robes. He somehow managed to stick his leg through the armhole. ("_How did you manage that, Neville?"_).

She heard Hermione tell her to change into her robes, and she obliged quite happily. The train slowed to a halt and the students quickly filed out. Hermione grabbed her hand, and hustled out of the train.

"Are you even listening to me?" Hermione said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Daisy smiled and nodded, which was just fine for Hermione, and she continued to talk about the great hall. However, Daisy wasn't listening. She was too worried about her brother... about Harry. _How am I going to tell him? Should I even tell him? Why doesn't he know?_

"Firs' years! Firs' years! Get in the boats!"

That caught Daisy's attention. She followed the voice to find a giant of a man holding a lantern. He was easily more than three times the height of her, and seemingly infinitely wider. A wiry beard covered almost his entire face, except for two small beady black eyes that were beaming with warmth. This was the giant from her dream!

"Hagrid!" Harry yelled, hugging this giant. _How did he know him?_

"How are yeh, 'Arry?" Hagrid said, ruffling up his hair. "Meet anyone, er, interestin' on the train?"

His brow furrowed as he shook his head. "Was I supposed to?"

"No! No, just curious," he responded quickly. "Jus' wonderin'."

Harry shrugged and get into the closest boat, followed by Ron. Neville, Hermione, and Daisy got into the next one on Hermione's insistence. "I don't want to be stuck with him. He's _so _rude," she said about Ron, but Daisy wasn't listening. With wide eyes, she watched as they silently floated across a lake that seemed to be made of glass, with long willows dipping their branches at the edges. As the boats slowly floated on the current, an enormous black castle slowly started to appear on the horizon with windows glittering in gold.

Hagrid bellowed, "That, ladies and gentlemen, is Hogwarts. Yeh new home!"


End file.
